A Saints Revenge
by Doomer
Summary: When Murphy MacManus befriends a young woman in a bar, their relationship flourishes. When Concezio Yakavetta's nephew comes into the picture, things go horribly wrong. Will the Brothers be able to keep her safe, or will they put her in more danger than they could ever imagine. (Murphy/OC. Rated M for sexual situations, drug use, violence and language.)
1. Gambling With Whiskey

He watched her from across the bar. McGintys was no place for a girl like her. She was around 5'4'', 165lbs, blondish curly hair that hung halfway down her back. She was wearing a pair of black jeans, combat boots and a leather jacket, sipping on a glass of gin, running her finger along the rim of the glass as she looked around the bar, careful not to make eye contact with anyone.

He pushed his sleeves up and tapped the bar, ordering another drink from Doc, the bartender. He looked over at her one more time before gesturing towards her.

"Give tha Lass another drink as well. Pu'it on ma tab." Murphy said, nodding his head at the young woman, giving her a small smile. She smiled back and shook her head.

"You really don't have to do that." She said softly. She looked back down at the bar and then back up at Murphy. He shook his head and waved his hand at her.

"Ain't a problem. Not very often does a pretty lookin' Lass like you come inta this bar." He teased. She smiled and bit her bottom lip.

"Why thank you." He could tell she was embarrassed. She giggled as she tossed back the rest of her drink as Doc handed her a new one.

"Fuck! Ass!" Doc exclaimed from behind the bar. The young woman visibly jumped, startled by Doc's outburst.

"Oh, don' worry 'bout 'im." Murphy said, moving over a couple stools so he was closer to her, but not sitting right next to her. "He's fucked in tha head." He teased, winking at Doc as he took a swig of his beer.

"Comin' from you, tha' ain't sayin' a lot." Doc mocked back. "Fuck! Ass!" He exclaimed again. Murphy laughed, as did the young woman, sipping her gin slowly.

"So, if ya don' min' me askin', what's a girl like ya doin' in a bar like this?" Murphy asked her, biting at his bottom lip while awaiting her response. She chuckled softly and shook her head while sighing heavily.

"Well, I just moved into town, I don't have any furniture, no bed, no tv. But I had some cash so I figured getting drunk might make sleeping on the floor a little less… unappealing." She said while turning her head to look at him.

"Well I sure do love gettin' drunk." Murphy said, holding his beer in the air towards her. She nodded her head.

"I will cheers to that." She said, lifting her glass to his. The glasses clinked and they both took a swig of their poison.

"So, where ya stayin'?" He asked curiously, pulling a cigarette from his pack and placing it between his lips. He offered her one and she took one, pulling a lighter from her pocket, holding it out to him after she lit her own.

"The building above that diner, down the street." She said, pointing in one direction, then the other, then shook her head and sighed.

"No shit. My brother and I used ta live there." He exclaimed. "Now we live above the Bar." He said, pointing to the ceiling.

"Wicked." She said, puffing on the cigarette slowly.

Murphy chugged the rest of his beer and slammed it down on the counter, looking at the young blonde.

"I do believe it is time for a shot?" He asked her, reaching behind the bar and helping himself to a bottle of Jameson, grabbing two shot glasses as well. She smiled, nodded and held her hand out for the shot glass. Murphy handed it to her, filled the little glass cup to the brim with the amber fluid and then filled his own glass.

"To good fortune." The blonde said, raising her glass. He nodded, raising his glass with hers.

"Too good friends and even better family." He added, smiling at her.

"Live long and prosper." She said, nodding her head. Murphy laughed and leaned in close to her.

"I do believe that's from Star Trek, Lass." He teased, winking at her as he pulled away, bringing the shot glass to his lips, throwing his head back. He downed the shot and hissed as the whiskey burned his throat on the way down. She followed his lead and winced, coughing softly.

"It's been such a long time since I've had whiskey." She wheezed, holding her hand to her chest. Murphy laughed. She laughed with him as he filled their shot glasses once again.

* * *

"You look really familiar." She said five shots later. She was chewing on her bottom lip. She had taken her jacket off and they had moved to a both, the bottle of Jameson sitting between them. He nodded and burped loudly.

"My brother and I were in tha paper a'couple years ago." He said, pouring them another shot. She wrinkled her nose, deep in thought as her upper lip pressed against the nose ring dangling from her septum. She began to run her hands through her hair but suddenly pulled them free, causing her long, blonde locks to fall into her face. She snapped her fingers at him.

"You're a Mac… um… MacManus! Murphy MacManus!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Oh my God." She said afterwards, leaning back into her seat. "My mother won't believe me when I tell her a Saint bought me a drink." She smiled.

"Mother a fan?" He asked, a smile curling the corners of his lips up. She nodded and leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table.

"Her and my father just moved back to Ireland. She had newspaper clippings of you two. She thought what you two did was amazing." She carried on, taking another shot from the table and tossing it back. It didn't even seem to phase her anymore as she set the glass back down on the hard wood.

"And you?" Murphy asked her, spinning her lighter around in his fingers. She smiled and nodded.

"You and your brother are quite impressive. Takin' scuzballs off the street is an awesome thing to do." She said. "And the fact that you two are impressively handsome helps as well." She teased, sliding her shot glass to him. He poured more whiskey into and then handed it to her. He smiled as she threw her head back and downed the shot. "Where is your brother?" She asked, eager to meet the other MacManus.

"Probably out, tryin' ta find a piece a'ass." He said, lighting another cigarette. He offered her one but she declined and reached into her pocket, pulling out her own pack of menthols.

"Can't stand full flavors." She explained and she placed her cigarette between her teeth, moving it up and down with her tongue as she reached for her lighter.

"I bet ya anythin' he brings back tha ugliest thing in Boston." He teased, leaning forward as he flicked his ash into the ash tray.

"I doubt it. He's handsome. He'll probably bring back someone at least a little decent looking." She said, her words slightly slurred. He was surprised she had kept up as long as she had. She wasn't anywhere near wasted, but she was getting drunk, and so was he, he was just better at hiding it.

"A'right. I got a bet fer ya," he started, "If he comes in with a Lass that's ass ugly, ya gotta gimmie a kiss." He smirked, looking at her with eyebrows raised. She nodded after a moment.

"And if he comes in here with someone decent looking… you have to buy me a puppy." She retorted. He laughed loudly and nodded.

"You gotta deal there, Lil' Lass." He said, handing her another shot after filling both glasses with whiskey, emptying the bottle.

They both threw back the shot as the door swung open. In walked in the other half of the MacManus brothers, his arm draped around an older looking brunette, her face was slightly dirty, they were both clearly drunk and maybe a little stoned. Conner saw the two sitting at the booth and stumbled over, pulling his companion with him.

The woman had on a leopard print dress, ripped fishnet stockings and chunky black heels. The young blonde looked her up and down, slightly disgusted in Connor's taste in women. Murphy had been right, she was ass ugly.

"Brotha!" Connor cried out, stumbling into the table. He balanced himself and stood up straight. "I see ya found yerself a friend tonight." He mumbled, leaning on the woman. She pushed him up and rolled her eyes. "Well… you two 'ave fun." He slurred as he walked away, pulling the woman close in tail towards the door that lead upstairs.

"You better pay up." Murphy said as the door closed, smirking at the blonde. She rolled her eyes and pushed the ash tray aside, leaning over the table and planting a kiss right on Murphy's lips.

The kiss lingered on for a couple seconds. Neither wanted it to end but she reluctantly pulled away, licking her lips as she took her seat, running her fingers through her hair.

"I'm a little disappointed that I won't be getting that puppy." She frowned, grabbing her leather jacket. He looked at her and cocked his head to the side.

"You leavin'?" He asked, sadness dripping from his tongue as he watched her put her coat on. She nodded, biting her bottom lip.

"It's almost four in the mornin', and I'm drunk, and I'm gonna go to bed." She explained, zippering her jacket up half way.

"At least let me walk ya home?" He asked. "Don' want anythin' 'appenin' to ya." He explained, standing up.

She nodded and took a step forward, stumbling a little. He reached for her and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"There, there, I gotchya." He cooed softly, gripping her waist tight as she wrapped her arm around his neck. She smiled at him as they left the bar. It was dark out, no cars driving down the street, one or two street lights flickered on and off as the sound of her boots scraping the pavement filled the air.

"Don't think yer comin' in." She mumbled into his ear, hiccupping quietly. He laughed and shook his head.

"I don' wanna come in." He lied, looking down at her. She frowned and jutted her bottom lip out.

"Why not?" She whined. She was drunk. Drunker than he thought she was, but he thought she was adorable.

"Well, ya ain't gotta mattress." He teased as they reached the door to her building. "Let me walk ya up. Make sure ya get in safe." He offered. She nodded and laced her fingers with his as she unlocked the door, making sure it shut behind them.

There we're six flights of stairs to her apartment. Murphy had almost let her fall when she stumbled out of his arms, so eventually he hoisted her up and threw her over his shoulder, carrying her the rest of the way.

"This is fun." She giggled, spanking his ass as he climbed the stairs. He chuckled and gripped her legs tight to keep her from slipping as she wiggled around in his grasp.

They reached her floor and he set her down. She sighed heavily and pushed her hair out of her face as she fumbled with her keys. She finally found the right one and unlocked the door, standing in the doorway as Murphy looked down at her, his hands on her waist.

"It was nice meetin' you, Lil Lass." He mumbled, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers once again. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself up on her tippy toes, exhaling loudly through her nose as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him.

She pushed her tongue into his mouth, flicking it against his playfully as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her pressed into him this way. He reciprocated and pressed himself harder into her, pushing his tongue in and out of her mouth slowly. She sighed into his mouth, sucking his bottom lip in between her teeth, tugging it playfully as she pulled back.

"Well, ya know where to find me." She whispered, pecking his lips quickly before cupping his face for a moment, turning to walk inside. He let his one hand fall from her waist slowly as she pulled away from him. She turned around and blew him a kiss as she shut the door. He waited until he heard her lock it before turning around and walking down the stairs.

Shit. He hadn't caught her name. That made him mad and he was tempted to turn around and knock on her door to ask but he remembered, he did know where to find her, and he might be so inclined to do so.


	2. Swallowed by the Sea

Murphy awoke, blinking and shielding his eyes from the bright morning sun streaking in through the window. He looked over at Connor and the woman in the next bed over, shaking his head and standing up, stretching his arms behind his back, groaning softly. He slipped his shoes on and headed downstairs to the bar, craning his neck from side to side as he sat down in a booth, running his fingers through his hair.

He sat there, lighting up a cigarette as Doc came towards the front of the bar from the back, holding a pot of coffee and two coffee cups. He sat down across from Murphy, filling both glasses with coffee, handing one to him, coughing loudly.

"That g-g-g-g-g-girl you were talkin' to last night was a- FUCK! ASS!- a fine lookin' Lass." Doc said as he tore open a pack of Sweet-N-Low and poured it into his coffee. Murphy laughed and nodded, taking a sip of his coffee without adding anything to it,

"Yea, I know. An' she lives right down ta street." Murphy flicked his ash into the ash tray and yawned loudly. "Think I might pay 'er a visit today." He added, looking up at Doc.

The door to upstairs opened and the woman Connor had brought home last night stumbled into the bar, pushing her hair out her face, not acknowledging the men sitting at the bar but instead just made her way outside. Shortly after that Connor made an appearance. He looked rough, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he made his way over towards the booth Murphy and Doc were seated at.

"Let's get breakfast." Connor groaned as he rubbed his forehead.

"How ya feelin', Brotha?" Murphy laughed as he stood up, patting Doc on the back as he walked past him.

"Like shit." Connor grumbled, pulling his cigarettes from his pocket. "Did ya see the creature I brought home last night?" He asked as they left the bar, taking a left towards the diner the blonde lived above.

"I sure as hell did." Murphy chuckled. "The hell 're you thinkin'?" He asked, patting his brother on the back.

Murphy glanced up to where the blonde's apartment was, smiling softly. Movement made him keep looking as someone crawled out onto the fire escape, sitting down and lighting a cigarette. Murphy grinned as he ran forward, standing on the sidewalk underneath where she was sitting.

"Well g'mornin', Gorgeous!" He hollered up at her. She peeked her head over the side and smiled down at him.

"Good morning to you!" She shouted back. "How ya feeling?" She asked, taking a drag from her cigarette, leaning on the metal rail, her long, blonde hair hanging down around her face as Murphy looked up at her.

"Pretty good. Connor an I 'bout ta grab somethin'ta eat. Care ta join us?" He called up to her. She nodded and flicked her cigarette into the road, pulling her hair back behind her head.

"I'll meet ya down there, give me five minutes!" She called back, disappearing into her apartment. Murphy took a step forward, greeted by his brother giving him a strange, knowing look.

"It's like fuckin' Romeo and Juliet 'round 'er." Connor scoffed, opening the door to the diner, pushing past Murphy, walking in first. "Do ya want to sit next to 'er, Lover Boy?" He teased as they took a seat at the booth, sitting across from each other as they picked up their menus.

The blonde made her way down the stairs, pushing her hair way from her face as she strolled around the corner and pulled the door to the diner open, looking for the brothers. Once she spotted them she took a seat next to Murphy and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you for walking me home last night." She whispered in his ear. He looked over at her and smiled softly. Her blue eyes sparkled as she grinned, grabbing a menu.

"Anytime." Murphy whispered back to her. "I never got yer name last night." He added, moving closer to the wall as to give her more room. She dropped her menu to the table and gawked at him.

"Jesus, I feel so rude now. I'm Mona. Mona McKinny." She said, extending her hand to him. He chuckled and grabbed her hand with his, shaking it firmly. "Nice to meet ya." She teased as she picked her menu back up, scooting closer to him, pushing her leg against his.

He smiled as he read over the menu, he liked the feeling of her next to him.

"So I woke up this mornin' with a monster in my bed." Connor said as he set his menu down. Mona laughed loudly then covered her mouth as a few people glanced her way.

"I saw. I was rather unimpressed." She said, leaning back against the booth, her menu left open on the table.

A waitress came over with her pad of paper open, her pen ready. "Can I take your orders?" She asked.

They all ordered their breakfast, continuing their conversation,

"Ya knew she looked like the Creature from the Black Lagoon and ya still let me take 'er to bed!?" He exclaimed, shaking his head. "Bunch'a assholes, ya are." He grumbled.

"A piece of ass is a piece of ass, yeah?" Mona asked as a smirk crept to her face. Connor just shook his head.

"I don' even remember the sex! I just remember 'er face." He sighed with a shiver. "And whatta scary sight it was." He added as the waitress returned with their coffee.

Mona reached across Murphy, grabbing three packs of sugar and the cream. She added the sugar first, then two creamers and took her spoon, stirring it slowly. Murphy just took a sip from his black coffee as Connor added a couple creamers, no sugar.

"So… Mona… you lived 'er long?" Connor asked, sipping his coffee. She shook her head and set her cup on the table, leaning back. Murphy casually tried to stretch, resting his arm on the wooden booth behind them, around Mona's shoulders. Conner caught it immediately. "Real smooth, Lover Boy. Real smooth." He said, giving him the 'OK' sign with his hands, winking dramatically.

Mona shook her head and leaned into Murphy, resting her hand on his thigh as he began to speak.

"I was born and raised in upstate New York. Went to school in Michigan and decided to move to Boston after my parents moved back to Ireland." She explained.

"What did ya go to school for?" Murphy asked, draping his shoulder directly around Mona's shoulders, pulling her into him gently. She smirked, moving closer to him.

"Education. I'm a kindergarten teacher, just got job for when school starts back up in a couple days." She spoke quietly, sipping her coffee carefully so she wouldn't burn herself.

"They let ya be a teacher with all that metal on yer face?" Connor asked, pointing at the ring dangling from her septum and the Monroe piercing that sparkled from her upper lip. Mona laughed and shook her head.

"I take them out when I'm working. Put them back in when I get home." She explained, moving her hand gently up and down Murphy's thigh. He shivered gently and looked down at the beautiful blonde next to him, smiling.

"I think it's great. Yer shapin' our future." Murphy exclaimed, hitting the edge of the table lightly with his fist.

"Shut up, ya kiss ass." Connor sneered playfully.

"You two are like five year olds." Mona snickered as their food arrived. Murphy pulled his arm away from Mona and slapped his hands together, rubbing them furiously before both brothers bowed their heads in prayer.

Mona also lowered her head, praying silently before placing her napkin on her lap and grabbing her silverware.

They ate, mostly in silence with scattered conversations here and there about unimportant shit.

Mona set her silverware down and covered her mouth, burping loudly. Her face flushed red in embarrassment. Connor's jaw dropped as he stared at her, watching her shift around in the booth nervously.

"That was fuckin' awesome." Connor exclaimed, slamming his hand down on the table. "I like her!" He added, leaning over the table, pushing Murphy's shoulder gently approvingly.

Murphy glanced at Mona out of the corner of his eye, she was smiling, giggling softly as she leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder as he continued to eat.

They left the diner, simultaneously lighting a cigarette as she leaned against the building.

"What are you doing today?" Mona asked as Murphy walked towards her. He shrugged and puffed on his cigarette, standing in front of her, one of his legs on either side of hers, straddling her as they stood. "Do you wanna do something?" She asked, blowing smoke in his face playfully.

"I 'unno. We gotta pick up our friend Romeo in a half hour." Murphy explained sadly. He did want to spend time with her, but they hadn't seen Romeo since they got out of Hoag and that had been almost a month now. Suddenly, Connor was standing next to them.

"We're gon' fuck with Romeo." He stated, grinning proudly. "We're gonna tie yer hands behind yer back and put some duct tape over yer mouth," he started. Mona raised an eyebrow at him and then looked at Murphy who just shrugged but looked at his brother to continue. Murphy wasn't the one to shoot down a good prank. "Then, we sit 'er in the back, drive to Romeos and make him think we kidnapped 'er and that we gotta kill 'er and get rid'a ta body!" He exclaimed excitedly.

Mona stood there, one eyebrow raised, looking rather unenthused.

"That sounds kinda sketchy coming from a guy I just met last night." She explained, taking a long drag from her cigarette. Murphy smirked and pressed himself against her, leaning in close to her ear.

"You ain't got nothin' ta worry about." He whispered, his warm breath dancing across Mona's flesh. She shivered and hooked a finger into his belt loop, looking up at him. "We don' hurt the innocent." He added, planting a kiss on her forehead before grabbing her hand, pulling her towards the car that was parked just down the street.

She sat in the backseat, a piece of duct tape placed against her mouth, her hands bound behind her back. She sat there quietly while Connor drove into one of the worst parts of Boston.

"It'd be a nice touch if ya turned on tha waterworks." Connor said, looking into the rearview mirror. She smirked behind the duct tape and worked on her tears. She thought of putting her dog down, the black lab she had growing up. Tears started to burn her eyes as she remembered her best childhood friend, being shot in a gas station robbery. Tears started to roll down her cheeks and Connor cheered from the front seat.

"That's what we're talkin' 'bout!" Murphy laughed, looking back at her. They stopped as Mona started to sob, blinking the tears out of her eyes as Murphy opened the passenger door, pulling the seat up as a younger looking Mexican man jumped into the backseat with her.

"What the fuck is this!?" He asked, looking over at her in shock. Connor turned around in the front seat and held his gun to Mona's head.

"She's been causin' trouble all over town. Sellin' drugs to little kids, robbin' little old ladies while they walk home from the store." He explained. "Held poor Murphy here at gunpoint while he tried to take a piss in tha ally."

"So!?" Romeo cried out, "We've never kidnapped someone before man, what the fuck, why are we starting with her!?" He asked, tears filling his eyes. Connor and Murphy looked at each other and shook their heads. "Pull it together, man!" They both said at the same time.

Romeo rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly, wiping is forehead of sweat as he looked over at Mona.

Murphy turned around and grabbed Romeo by the face. "You ready man!?" He shouted, shaking his head from side to side. "Adrenaline rush, in'nit? Our first kill since prison!" Romeo's eyes filled with tears once again as Murphy slapped him lightly on the cheek.

Connor pulled into the boatyard, parking the car and opening his door, pulling his seat forward, grabbing Mona by the arm, dragging her out. Murphy and Romeo both crawled out of the car, following Connor as he lead Mona into an abandoned building and dropped her to her knees.

"Man, this is so fucked up. She's a little fucking girl!" Romeo shouted, pushed Connors shoulders as Mona looked back. Murphy winked at her and ruffled her hair softly.

"Would you fuckin' calm down!" Connor screamed at Romeo. "Just 'nother scum bag off tha street, right?" He added as he pulled his gun out of his jacket. Murphy followed suit and grabbed his gun from the waistband of his jeans, both of them standing behind her, guns pressed into the back of her head. She heard Romeo whimpering in the background as they started to say their pray.

As their prayer came to an end she closed her eyes, in fear that they might actually pull the trigger but instead she heard .

"GOTCHYA!" Murphy and Connor both shouted at the same time, "Did ya really think we'd do that to a pretty lil' thing like 'er, ya greasy spic!?" Connor shouted as Murphy knelt down behind Mona, untying her wrists. She pulled her hands in front of her body and rubbed her wrists. Murphy moved around to face her, taking a corner of the duct tape and pulling it off quickly.

Mona whimpered as Murphy leaned in for a soft kiss on her lips. She smiled and pulled away.

"I don't ever wanna be tied up like that again." She whispered to him, nuzzling her nose against his. He chuckled and pecked her lips softly.

"Really? 'Cause I could think of a couple ways we could 'ave fun wit ya tied up like that." He winked, stand up. She blushed as he helped her to her feet.


	3. Till It Glows Like A Great Peat Fire

**Okay! So review and let me know what you guys think. This chapter is pure smut towards the end, so if you're easily offended, ya probably shouldn't read it. Review review review! **

* * *

It had been about a month since Mona had befriended the MacManus twins, and the trio had become inseparable. She met them at the bar every night after she got out of work for drinks and maybe dinner if she had an appetite. Mona and Murphy had grown closer than she thought they would. He'd bring her coffee in the morning and drive her to work if he wasn't busy. Connor had become the brother she never had, teasing and taunting her whenever he got the chance.

"Where'da tink yer goin'?" Connor asked as she rolled off the pool table, stumbling to her feet with a bottle of whiskey in hand.

"Home." She mumbled, her brow furrowed in anger as she wobbled in her heels towards the door, her ankles giving out every other step. Murphy grabbed for her as she jerked her arm away. "Don't _fuckin' _touch me." She barked at him.

The twins looked at each other in disbelief. One moment she was giggling happily, talking about her childhood with her very Catholic parents in upstate New York when all of a sudden her mood took a turn for the worse. Connor raced to the door and stood in front of it, crossing his strong arms across his chest and shook his head.

"We ain't lettin' ya leave like 'dis." He stared down at her with his smoldering grey eyes. She took another swig of whiskey and tossed the nearly empty bottle to the floor with a loud crash as the glass shattered. Connor never even flinched.

"I… have things… I need to get there." She struggled with her words, her tongue seemed to heavy for her mouth and her eyes had become glassed over. Murphy hadn't ever seen her like this and it panged his heart to see her acting so cold.

He had grown accustomed to the bubbly, happy kindergarten teacher that walked into the bar every night around six thirty.

"Like what?" Connor questioned with his eyebrow raised, his arms still crossed over his chest.

"Come see… for yer fuckin' self." Mona hissed. Connor nodded, reaching behind his back and opening the door.

"Sounds like a grand idea! Lass' first." He hummed, stepping out of the door way, motioning for Murphy to grab her before she could reach the stairs, fearful that she might fall and hurt herself.

Murphy grabbed her hand and pulled her into him. She tried to dislodge his grip on her hand when her foot slipped, causing her to fall forward. He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her back against his chest. He sighed loudly, lifting her up and carrying her the rest of way down the stairs as she kicked and screamed.

"I can… do it my fucking self!" Her voice echoed throughout the stairway as Connor slipped past the two and opened the door leading them into the bar. Doc gave the three a worried look as they made their way to the front door.

Mona pounded on Murphy's chest, kicking her legs so hard one of her heels went flying into the air, landing on the sidewalk a couple feet behind them. Connor grumbled as he ran back to grab it, holding it in his hand as he marched forward.

"Would'ya quit yer fuckin' bitchin'? We'll git t'yer place a 'ole quicker if ya just quit fuckin' fightin' 'im." Connor shouted, pointing her shoe at her. She piped down, never having been yelled at by Connor before.

She silently fumed as they reached her building. Connor dug her keys out of her purse and unlocked the door, taking Mona from Murphy and throwing her over his shoulder.

"Run up, unlock ta door, would'ya, Murph?" He asked, tossing him the keys. Murphy nodded and ran ahead, unlocking Mona's door as Connor rounded the corner with Mona. He set her down and slapped her on the ass. "T'er ya go. Home sweet home." He said, watching Mona rub her stinging ass cheek as she walked into her apartment, limping dramatically with just one heel on.

The boys followed her into the apartment, shutting the door behind them as Mona began to disrobe, walking down the hall, starting with her blazer. She struggled to get it off as she limped forward, her heel clicking loudly on the hard cement floor. She finally got her jacket off and tossed it on the floor, pulling her hair out of the professional looking bun she had it up in all day. Her pencil skirt clung to her hips as she made her way into the second room.

The boys looked at each other as the sound of her clicking heel stopped, the ran in the direction she had gone and found her on her knees in front of a large wooden chest, digging through it frantically.

"What'er ya lookin' for, love?" Murphy asked her softly. She shot him a glare before pulling out a glass object and a baggie. Connor smirked knowingly as she doddered back into the front room where she had set up her living room with the help of two strong men.

Murphy chuckled as she finally kicked off her other heel, sending it flying against the wall, hitting the floor with a loud thud as she sat on the floor, crossing her legs.

She opened the baggie as the boys made their way towards her, sitting on the couch opposite of the coffee table she was sitting in front of. She dumped the bag of weed onto the table and began filling the bowl of her bong, careful as to not drop any.

She grabbed her lighter off the table and pulled the bong to her mouth, lighting the bowl, sucking in slowly as she pulled the lighter away, removing the stem and inhaling deeply. She held her breath, looking at the boys for a moment before she exhaled.

"Who's next?" She asked. Connor raised his hand and smirked at Murphy, reaching out for the bong.

"I feel like I'm in fuckin' high school again." He teased, elbowing his twin hard in the side before mocking Mona's actions. Coughing loudly as he exhaled.

"Pussy." Murphy snickered, taking the bong from him.

* * *

Mona and the twins lay on the floor with their heads touching, legs stretched out, smoking cigarettes as they talked quietly.

"What got ya so upset back at ta bar?" Murphy raised the question about her sudden mood changed. She sighed, feeling much better since the smoke session the three had only a couple minutes before. Her mind was at ease, as was her body as she wriggled against the cold pavement underneath her.

"I just hate talkin' about New York." She sighed, running one hand through her hair as she reached over, taking the cigarette from between Connor's lips.

"Aye." He murmured, his eyes closed as he listened to her voice dance around in his head.

"My best friend got shot there." She started to explain, rolling over on to her stomach. The boys followed suit and propped themselves up on their elbows. They watched her intently as she took a drag from Connor's cigarette before placing it back between his lips. "And when I say best friend I mean it, like together everyday, all day long, no matter what." She smiled as she spoke, the good memories of them together flooded her head.

She looked at the two grown men in front of her. She couldn't help but picture the two in her kindergarten glass during story time. Connor had both fists tucked under his chin while Murphy twirled his pocket knife between his fingers, both of them staring at her intently.

"The summer we turned thirteen, he went to the corner store to get a pack of fuckin' gum…" She felt her throat grow tight, her eyes filling with tears as she remembered the police cars pulling up in front of his house. His mother falling to her knees as the policemen broke the new to his parents. "Some fucker shot him during while robbing the store." She finished, choking back a sob, holding her head in her hands as she tried to regain her composure.

"_T'irteen_?" Connor whispered, shaking his head. "What'ta sick fuck." He growled, rolling onto his back again, lighting another cigarette.

"We know what it's like losin' a friend." Murphy cooed softly, rubbing one hand along her back, the comforting gesture made her feel better as she wiped her eyes, looking up at the twins. "Our buddy Rocco, he was shot too." He chewed at his bottom lip.

Mona sighed loudly as she pulled her knees up, grunting as she stood pushed herself into a standing position, yawning loudly.

"I'm goin' to bed." Mona mumbles softly, sleepily rubbing her eyes. Murphy pulls himself to a standing position, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on her shoulder as he slowly begins to sway her back and forth gently.

"Min' sleepin' on ta couch?" Murphy asked his brother, who was now half asleep on the floor, a cigarette burning between his lips. Mona chuckled and turned her head to the side with intent on kissing Murphy's cheek but he tilted his head and caught her lips with his, smirking as he stared into her eyes.

"I'll get him blankets." Mona mumbles against his mouth, reluctantly pulling herself away from his embrace.

Murphy removes the cigarette from between his brothers lips, putting it out in the ashtray that sat next to his head. Connor mumbled something inaudible, rolling onto his stomach, curling his hands under his cheek.

"C'mon ya big baby." Murphy grunted, lifting Connor up by the waist, dragging him towards the couch.

Connor had always been a heavy sleeper, snoring so loudly in their younger years poor Murphy would have to wear ear plugs just to sleep at night. Now, he's grown accustomed to hearing it, actually sleeping worse if his brother's snoring doesn't fill the room.

Mona entered the room with a large pink comforter in her arms. She tossed it to Murphy who draped it over his brother, who he had managed to move to the couch. His was snoring softly, but Murph chuckled, knowing that it would grow louder and louder with each passing minute.

* * *

"May ta blessin' of ta light be on ya-" Murphy whispered into her, his lips pressed softly against her skin as he traced circles along her stomach with his fingertip, his calloused skin; rough and hard against her soft, milky flesh. "light wit'out an' light wit'in. May ta blessed sunshine shine on ya, and warm yer heart 'till it glows like a great peat fire." His warm breath danced across her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"What is that?" She asked, twirling his hair in her finger, turning her head to look at him, the moonlight shining through the window, illuminating their faces as they lay naked together in her bed, wrapped up in her blankets.

"An ol' Celtic blessing." He pressed the tip of his nose to her temple, rubbing it back and forth against her as he inhaled softly, "Makes me tink o'you." His voice was low and husky, filled with lust and want.

Mona's breath hitched as she felt his fingers move south. He propped himself up on one elbow, half laying next to her, half hovering over her as his hand continued it's journey towards her nether region.

"I wanted ta do 'dis ta ya since the first night I laid eyes on ya." He purred in her ear, making the hairs on the back of her neck stand up straight.

"Please." She whimpered, his fingers lingering her silky, already soaking lips. She twisted her hips upwards for some kind of response but instead he pulled his hand away, smirking down at her as she blinked her eyes open.

"Ah-ah-ah." He said, wagging his finger in her face as if to scold her. She jutted out her bottom lip like on the first night he walked her home and his heart raced, remembering just how much he had wanted to take her, right there on the sidewalk. "Keep yer hips down, an' let me do all ta work, wouldya?" He demanded, pushing her hips down with his hand.

She just nodded, feeling his fingers crawl back down towards her pussy. She tingled in anticipation.

Despite everything she had tried, this was the first time her and Murphy had done anything more than kiss. Yes, the kissing had resulted in some 'seat wetting' and a couple rigid hard-ons. Murphy had always left her wanting more, craving him, needing him until she was almost ready to burst.

That had been his plan all along. He'd tease her with his fingertips while their tongues lashed against each others, his body rocking against hers through their clothing, bucking his hips into hers while she begged him to take her, but he never did. He wanted her to want him until she could barely take it anymore.

Her body flushed with heat as he buried his fingers into her suddenly, unexpectedly. She gasped and gripped the back of his head by his hair. He smirked and bent down, taking her right nipple into his mouth. Swirling his tongue around it slowly, teasingly to match the curling and uncurling of his fingers inside her against her g-spot.

No man had ever touched her like this before. She was only twenty-four and had been with a hand full of men since her long term college boyfriend, who never really knew how to satisfy her… needs.

He growled at her as she started to push her hips up against his hand, the sound of his throaty expulsion sent her into a frenzy, rocking her hips against his palm, his coarse hard worked hand rubbed against her clit. She closed her eyes and let out a small whimper.

This whimper drove Murphy crazy. He pushed his fingers into her harder and faster, wanting more moans and whimpers from her. He wanted to see her wriggling around from his fingers, he wanted to hear her beg him for release. He hadn't even cared that she was moving her hips against his hand, he needed to hear her beg for him.

"Say ma' name." His voice rumbled in her ear as she panted softly. It took her a moment to register what he had actually said. She looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim moonlight, her body rocking against him.

"Murphy…" She whimpered, sucking the corner of her bottom lip between her teeth. He smirked and rested his forehead against hers as he withdrew his fingers, crawling in between his legs.

"Whattya want?" He asked, stroking himself as he sat on his knees before her. She sighed at the sight of him, his body hard from working in the meat packing plant. His muscles flexed as he pleasured himself in front of her.

"You." She said breathlessly, reaching up to run her fingers across his stomach. He shivered and tensed against her touch, enjoying her warm hands on him.

"'Ow badly?" He growled, his eyes locked on to hers like he was hunting prey. He stuck his tongue out of the corner of his mouth like he was concentrating real hard on something. She smirked, wiggling onto her back tossing all the pillows off the bed, looking up at him as she ran her hands down her body.

"I want you so fucking badly." She moaned, her fingers finding her molten center, circling her sensitive nub gently. Murphy watched her, blinking in disbelief at the scene unfolding in front of him. "I want to feel you all over me. I want to hear you grunting while you fuck me like a naughty little girl." She teased, pushing her middle finger into her pussy, curling it against her upper wall once before removing it, slowly bringing it to her lips as she gazed up at Murphy.

He grabbed her wrist and brought her finger hungrily to his mouth, sucking it clean of her sweet, heavenly juices.

"Jesus girl," he hummed into her ear as he bent over her, pushing the head of his meaty shaft into her tight, clenched cunt. "Ya taste like 'oney." He finished before slamming his hips into hers, angling them so the head of his cock scraped against the spongy spot on her upper wall.

She couldn't breathe. She tried gasping as his cock stretched her but she couldn't find her breath.

He smirked down at her, in shock at his size as he held himself inside her for a moment, gripping her hips as he slowly began to gyrate his groin against hers, his cock scraping every last nook and crevasse of her pussy.

"Oh my god," she moaned loudly, tossing her head back as he pulled back, the ridge on the head of his cock scraping her walls as he withdrew almost completely before plunging back inside her depths.

He grunted as her walls clenched his shaft tightly. He pulled back once again before thrusting forward. He repeated his motions over and over again as she turned into a writhing mess underneath him.

He leaned over, pressing his lips against her ear. "Ya wan' me ta fuck ya like a naughty lil' lass, aye?" He buzzed, the sound of their skin slapping together filled the room. She nodded up at him, her eyes wide with lust. "Say it." He growled.

"Fuck me like a naughty lil' lass." She moaned. He grinned and pulled back, flipping her over onto her stomach in one swift movement.

She dropped to her elbows, pushing her ass high in the air as he pushed her knees apart with his, placing himself at her entrance once again. He pulled his hand back and brought it down hard on her ass, watching it jiggle from the aftershock. He gripped her ass cheeks with both hands, spreading them, squeezing them as he pushed himself back inside of her, groaning loudly as her walls contracted around him, relaxing as he pushed himself into her to the hilt. Burying himself inside her he bent over her, his hands moving down her arms to her hands, lacing his fingers with hers as she moaned, biting her bottom lip as he thrust harder and harder against her body.

Within a matter of minutes they were both coming loudly together, his body pressed tight against hers as his seed spilled into depths. His muscles flexed, his taught figure pulling him further and further into her cunt.

She screamed his name over and over again as her legs trembled, threatening to give out as her orgasm coursed through her body. She felt a mixture of their fluids dripping down her inner thighs as he went limp on top of her, his panting breath heavy in her ear.

He rolled off of her, sighing loudly as she collapsed to her stomach, pulling her arms under her head as she looked up at him, smiling softly.

"Ya know what 'dis means, dontchya?" He asked quietly, rolling over onto his stomach, running a hand through her messy hair.

"What?" She purred, closing her eyes against his touch.

"Ya belong ta me now."


	4. Flying Upside Down

**Okay, so this is a short, lemon chapter. Lots of smutty, dirty rough sex. Wit' a lil' surprise at d'end fer all ye lass'. Okay! So keep reviewing. My Walking Dead fanfic Cut Up Angels is killing me. Having such bad writers block with it right now, it's draining my soul. So, please review, I'm loving this story so much, and I hope you're all enjoying it too!**

* * *

**Mona's POV**

"P-p-please." I whimpered, feeling his tongue circling my sensitive pearl. I heard him chuckle against my womanhood as he reached up, trailing his fingers along my stomach before stopping just below my breasts, slowly tracing small shapes onto my skin. He dipped his head down and pushed his tongue inside of me, bringing his hands to my hips and pulling me down onto his mouth.

I was straddling his head, his face buried in between my legs as he stared up at me, my body rocking against his mouth as I whimpered and whined in pleasure.

I reached up and placed my palms flat on the wall, crying out as his tongue lashed around inside of me, torturing me mercilessly. He pulled his mouth away, not before sucking hard on my clit as a squeal erupted from my throat.

"Stand da fuck up." He growled. I quickly crawled out of bed, he followed close behind, his hands on my hips as he jacked me against the wall, hooking his hands underneath the crook of my knee, pulling it to his waist as he placed himself at my entrance.

"Murphy…" I cooed softly into his ear, feeling his length throbbing against my inner thigh as he waited for just the right moment to enter me.

"Who d'ya belong to?" His voice, husky and low danced around my head as he hooked his other hand underneath my knee, pulling it up on his waist. I wrapped my legs around him, crossing my ankles as he held me up, his hands cupping my ass roughly.

"You." I whined quietly, the tip of my tongue trailing along the arch of his ear. I felt him shiver as he pushed his hips upwards, pushing himself deeper inside of me than last night. I gasped loudly as he dipped his head into the V of my neck and shoulder, grunting as I tightened around his shaft.

"Fuck." He sank his teeth hard into my shoulder as he rocked his hips back and forth against mine, pulling out only a few inches before slamming back inside of me.

With each of his thrusts I was stolen of breath as my back collided with the wall that was supporting me, my lungs forcing air out as he pushed his chest hard into mine.

Suddenly, he was the one leaning against the wall, holding me around the waist with one arm, his free hand had tangled itself in my hair as he began bouncing me on his thick, hard shaft. This feeling was too much, sending me over the edge as I clenched my walls around him, my juices spilling out against his cock as he pulled me up his body, then pushed me back down with such force tears sprang to my eyes.

My nails dug into his chest, raking them down his pectorals slowly but firmly. He let out a low, guttural sound, his eyes locked onto mine as his breathing became ragged, his hair matted to his forehead with sweat as I leaned against him, trailing the tip of my tongue along his collarbone.

"Mona." He groaned. I felt him slowly lose his stamina as he released inside of me, his cock still throbbing as he pulled out of me with a loud, satisfying sigh.

He smiled at me, resting his forehead against mine as he slowly snaked his arms back around my neck, we stood there for a moment, gazing at each other until we heard a voice from the other room.

"Could' ya keep it down in t'er, I'm tryin' ta watch me shows." Connors voiced boomed through the loft. Murph glared in the direction his twin's voice had come from before returning his eyes back to me.

"I bet he wouldn't be complainin' if he t'was the one inside o'ya." He smirked, pulling me into him. His body heat radiated against me as I started to shiver. "Poor girl." He murmured, his warm breath rolled along my skin like fog rolled in on a harbor.

After putting on a clean pair of pants and a t-shirt, I was in the middle of a MacManus sandwich. Connor on my left and Murphy on my right, both facing me , eyelids heavy, just about to doze off as I roll on my side, facing Murphy, snuggling into his chest for a nice afternoon nap.

Connor scootches up behind me, his breath on the back of my neck is heavenly, since the heat in my apartment is broken, the personal furnace I've created is quite nice.

I'm awoken by hands roaming my body. I smile and move so that I'm laying on my back, relishing the feeling of warm, hard calloused hands on my soft skin. It takes me a minute before I realize that there are too many hands on my skin. Two too many hands on me to be exact.

My eyes shoot open as I'm greeted by the boys leaning over me, Murphy is intently working his one hand up my side while the other hand snakes it's way down my torso and into the front of my pants. Connor's hands are much more delicate, his fingertips dance across my collarbone gently as I feel his other hand slithering it way up the front of my shirt, cupping my breast gently before he begins to kneed it, rubbing his thumb over my nipple, causing it to harden within seconds.

I'm stunned, in shock at what's happening.

"Mur-" I start but am silenced by Connor's lips on mine, his tongue effortlessly gliding across my upper lip as I open my mouth against his, granting him access as he slides his tongue past mine, exploring my mouth thoroughly.

I feel a set of lips on my neck, peppering kisses across my skin until they reach my chest. I feel teeth scraping the flesh on my collarbone, my throat letting out the faintest of moans but Connor, quick to the draw pulls away, looking down at his brother.

""ta Lass seems ta like when ya do t'at." He hums, his hands still kneading at my breast, his fingers tugging gently on my nipples as I let out another faint whimper, arching my back against his hand.

"She seems ta like dat too." Murphy chuckles into my ear.

My center is already molten lava by now. I can feel the front of my panties growing wetter and wetter with each passing moment the boys hands are on me. I've given up trying to figure out what's going on and just let myself relish in the idea of the boys giving me the utmost attention.

I couldn't even think straight because next thing I know I'm on my hands and knees, naked. Murphy on his knees in front of me, stroking himself as he gazes down at my naked body. He looks up, nodding at what I assume to be Connor, feeling the head of a hard, thick cock pressed against my lady parts which we're trembling in anticipation.

"Open yer mouth." Murphy demanded, I eagerly obliged, parting my lips after licking them slowly, looking up at him through my thick eyelashes. He held the base of his cock, pushing his hips forward towards my mouth as I wrapped my lips around the defined head of his cock.

He let out a small, almost inaudible whimper. Still looking up at him I catch the tip of his tongue pushed out against the corner of his mouth, as I slowly suck him into my throat.

I gag loudly as Connor strategically thrusts into me, causing me to move forward, taking Murphy's entire length into my throat. Before I can pull back I feel hands tangling in my hair. I look up and see Murphy's hands on his hips, looking down at me, that tongue still at the corner of his mouth.

The hand on the back of my head was Connor's. He pushed my head further forward, tears filled my eyes as I felt my face flush pink from the lack of air. He thrusts into me once again, my body basically being spit-roasted by the twins. I gagged loudly on Muphy's member. Finally, Connor pulled my head back, pulling my whole body up, my back pressed hard against his chest as he growled lowly into my ear.

"Yer such a good lil' Lass, takin' care o'us like dis." He throatily whispered into my ear. I melted against him as his words dripped into my ear like warm molasses. He curled his hand tighter in my hair once again before pushing me back to my on-all-fours position between the two. "Now, take Murphy in yer throat like ya just did." He ordered. I opened my mouth and hungrily sucked on the head of Murphy's shaft, tantalizingly slow strokes of my tongue on the underside of his member made Murphy moan loudly, arching his back lightly as he placed his hands on the back of my head, pushing me down on his cock.

I gagged softly before relaxing the muscles in my throat as I looked up at him, tears once again welling in the corner of my eyes as I felt Connor thrust forward once again, sending me forward against Murphy. A single tear rolled down my cheek as the rigid head of Connor's cock scraping against my insides made me moan hard on the throbbing erection in my mouth, sending vibrations throughout his body.

Connor and Murphy's fingers tighten around my hair as I pushed back against Connor roughly. Clenching his shaft tight with my walls, feeling his cock scrape roughly against the spongy, aching spot inside me.

Murphy withdrew, moaning loudly as I pressed my flattened tongue hard against the underside of his shaft.

Within minutes I had Connor's fingers digging into the skin of my hips as his hips, moved in and out of me like a piston. I couldn't even focus on what I was doing with my mouth, which is why Murphy took the initiative to grip the back of my head and throat fucked me, hard and fast.

I was so close. I could feel it in my stomach as Connor's body pressed tight against mine. He was leaning over me, pushing himself in as far as he could go, grunting into my ear as I felt his body tense on top of mine.

Murphy's cock twitched in my mouth, as I moaned and hummed on it, sucking and licking his shaft up and down.

So close. Please. So.. Fucking… close.

My eyes snapped open, looking around my bedroom in a state of panic.

What just happened. My eyes fell upon the twins, still in my bed, fully dressed. Connor had an arm draped around my stomach while Murphy had turned over, my body pressed tight against his back.

It was a dream. The most realistic dream I had ever had.

That dream had awoken a demon inside of me, ignited a fire, created a fantasy.

I must have both of these men… simultaneously.


	5. Last Man Standing

"Ma, calm down." I whispered into the phone. She was crying hysterically, her sobs echoed through my head, tearing my heart into tiny little pieces. "Ma, just tell me what happened." I cooed, trying to calm her.

"Yer grandfather passed away last night." She choked out finally. I brought my hand to my open mouth. I had never met him but I felt bad for my mom, she and him were always close before she moved to the states. My grandfather was the main reason my parents moved back to Ireland in the first place.

"Oh God, Ma…" I started. She sobbed loudly before I could finish my sentence. "Do ya want me to fly out there for the funeral?" I asked softly, running a hand through my hair in exasperation.

"Seein' ya would make me feel a o'lot betta." She sniffled. I smiled, hearing her voice always cheered me up whenever I was in a bad mood, which was the case at this very moment.

"Alright, Ma. I'll buy my ticket and email you with all the details tomorrow. I love you." I explained.

"Love ya too." She hung up the phone as I lay back on my bed, running my hands down my face, exhausted.

Murphy and Connor had both teased me about the dream I had, but the teasing had led to a quite eventful evening.

_"Are ya insinuatin' that ya want to 'ave a t'reesome wid us?" Connor chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest, raising an eyebrow with a cheeky grin on his face. "'Ow cute." He teased. _

_"We're truly honored, Love." Murphy said from behind me, I could he was smiling just by the way he said it._

_My head screamed 'yes, yes please.' but I just shook my head and rolled my eyes. "No. That is not what I am trying to insinuate." I grumbled, picking at a hangnail on my middle finger. "I was just telling you about my dream." . I just utterly stupid for bringing it up. I should have just kept my big mouth shut!_

_"I wouldn't be ta first time, ya know." Murphy's voice buzzed in my ear as his hands slid around my waist from behind, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head to look at him, nuzzling my nose against his cheek as he sighed, his breath dancing across the skin on my chest._

_"Wouldn't be the first time, what?" I asked curiously. "That you had a threesome? That doesn't surprise me at all. But did any of those girls happen to be your girlfriend?" I asked, my interest suddenly peaked at this point in the conversation. Murphy nodded. _

_"Our." Connor said from his seat on the couch, his cheeky grin had become a lot more cheekier since the last time I had looked at hi. I raised an eyebrow, my curiosity was getting the better or me. _

_"Our?" I question. Connor just nodded and crossed his leg, pulling his ankle up to his knee._

_"Our. As in; bot' o' ours. Mine an Murphy's." I nodded my head, finally understanding what he meant. _

_"Oh, okay. So you've been in threesomes with both of your girlfriends." I nodded my head at Connor, holding my hand up. "But-" He cut me off._

_"Yer not gettin' it, Lass." He cut in, shaking his head. "Murph an' I, we… uh… we share our girls. I meet a lass, bring 'er 'ome, if Murph likes her, 'den we share." He explains. My jaw dropped. Murphy nodded his head on my shoulder, tightening his arms around me. _

_"We're like a package deal." Murphy started breaking it down for me. "Ya know, like a ta store, ya buy one, get one free?" He looked at me for confirmation that I understood what they meant. _

_"Some lass' ain't okay wit it, don't ya know. 'Dey said 'dey felt 'dirty'." He scoffed, as if he was offended. "Two good lookin' Irish boys want ya all fer 'demselves and ya turn 'em down." He shook his head then smirked. "I like me a dirty girl." He stopped, furrowing his brow before holding his hand out, shaking it gently. "Not dirty… like, down 'der, dirty-" he pointed to his crotch, "but dirty as in 'Ride me, cowboy!', dirty." He pulled out his best country accent for that. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head in awe._

_"So you're telling me, you two want to… share me?" I gave them both a quizzical look. They looked at each other before nodding. "Like a… joint custody kind of deal? One of you gets me on certain days of the week while the other gets me on the rest?" I asked, unsure of how this would work; me being the girlfriend of both the MacManus twins._

_They laughed hysterically, Murphy resting his forehead on my back, Connor was rolling around on the floor._

_"Ta Lass said 'like joint custody?'" He guffawed loudly, banging his fist on the floor gently, holding his stomach with one arm. _

_"I'm being serious!" I demanded answers, from the twins, pulling myself out of Murphy's grasp and standing between the two. "How does this work?" My mind was boggled as I tried to wrap my head around the idea. _

_"It just 'appen's." Murphy explained, wiping his eyes dry of the tears from laughing so hard. "It just works for Con and I." He added, the seriousness in his voice was obvious. _

_So they had planned this all along._

_"When did you plan on telling me about this little scheme of yours?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest, tapping my foot on the floor in annoyance. I wasn't really annoyed, the fact that two, very attractive men who had very attractive qualities wanted to share me was flattering, but I felt as if I had been left out of the loop the entire time, which I had been! How rude of them not let me in on their little secret. _

_"We 'ad planned on telling ye', Lass, an' soon, trust us," Connor started. "but yer little dream kinda made it a lil' easier than we 'ad expected." _

_"I need to think about this." I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air. "I need to not be around you two for a couple hours." I added, pointing towards the door. _

_"But-" They both tried to protest at the same time but I just shook my head, pointing at the door again as I rubbed my forehead with my free hand_.

It was eleven on a Friday. I had kicked the boys out of my apartment roughly four hours ago and I wondered if the anticipation of my answer was gnawing at them from the inside out.

I hoped it was. I hoped they weren't even enjoying themselves after their little plan to ensnare me in their dastardly ways. I pulled on a pair of skinny jeans, a white t-shirt and my combat boots.

The seasons had changed and the weather was growing colder and colder by the day. I pulled on a hoody before my leather jacket, grabbed my keys off the counter along with some cash and headed out the door.

I could hear the boys before I even walked into the bar, their cheers and hollers boomed through the closed door under the sign that read McGintys, the place I had first met both brothers.

I pushed my way through the crowd of people, waving at the familiar faces I see dotting the bar and booths.

"'Der she is!" Connor's voice was so loud it made my ribcage rattle. Murphy turned around, holding his arm out for me. I took my place at his side and looked at the two men, sighing heavily before nodding, letting a smirk plaster my face.

They both cheered, Connor climbing up on the bar and holding his hands in the air, as if he has just won a race.

"Shot's fer everyone!" He called out. All the people in the bar cheered back, whooping and hollering as Connor climbed down from the bar, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"S'wrong, Lass?" Murphy asked, a concerned look on his face. "Ye aren't havin' second thoughts, are ye?" I shook my head and grabbed the Beamish Doc handed me.

"My ma's father passed away last night. I told her I'd fly out to Ireland to be there for his funeral." I explained, rather loudly so they could both hear me over the buzz of the bar. Their heads shook slowly, both hands running up and down my spine in a comforting gesture.

"We're goin' wit' ya. Ye know 'dat right?" Connor whispered in my ear. I nodded, rolling my eyes.

"I figured as much, seeing your mother is still there. Plus, I kinda knew you wouldn't pass up the chance to take me to Ireland.

I could get used to this.

I sipped my Stout, leaning against Connor as Murphy challenged a man I didn't know to a "Last Man Standing" competition. Basically, the men had to chug three beers, do two shots of Jameson back to back, spin around on with the forehead on the butt of a baseball bat ten times then smoke a cigarette while doing sit ups.

I could barely stomach the competition and I wasn't even involved.

Murphy stumbled towards us as the unknown man ran towards the door, hand over his mouth. Murphy and Connor cheered in victory. I cheered also, smiling and laughing as the boys took turns giving me all the affection they could while still keeping the increasing their tab at McGintys.

Connor pushed me against a wall, his hand roaming my sides as I looked up at him, smirking. My head buzzed as he pushed his knee between my legs and against my sex, rocking it back and forth as he placed his hands on either side of my head on the wall.

"What're doin', Lil' Lass?" He growled, resting his forehead against mine. I could smell the Guinness on his breath, along with cigarettes. His deodorant and man smell wafted in my nostrils, inhaling deeply as I rolled my hips back and froth against his thigh.

"I think the real question is what are YOU doing, Mr. MacManus?" My hands wrapped around his neck, pulling his face close to mine.

This was the first time Connor and I had actually been this flirtatious. We had teased each other back and forth, but I didn't realize how natural it came when he was this close, when he rocked his knee against my aching womanhood.

"Oh quit teasin' 'er." Murphy elbowed Connor in the side gently, winking as I leaned against the wall, sliding down slowly, whimpering as Connor removed his knee.

"Oh ye act like it's the last time yer ever gon' feel me 'tween yer legs." Connor smirked, kissing my forehead lightly as his hand gripped the back of my head, pulling me against his chest.

"Now, get yer ass up ta 'da bar and get me 'nother Guinness." His hand connecting with the soft flesh of my ass cheeks.

Murphy followed me, protectively wrapping his arm around my neck as we pushed our way to the bar, ordering our respective drinks.

I felt his lips on my ear, whispering something in Gaelic, shivering as his tongue teased the arch of my ear.

"What did you say?" I asked, turning my head to face him reluctantly.

"You'll find out soon enough." He teased, kissing my temple as Doc set our beer's down on the bar.


	6. The Gambler

As we boarded the plane, Connor grabbed my hand tight, pulling me against him as we shuffled down the isles.

"If ye get scared, Lass, ye can 'old my 'and." He buzzed in my ear. I rolled my eyes and put my carry on in the container above the row of three seats.

"I've flown many times, I don't get scared." I said sourly. The twin's antics on the drive over had me on edge and all I wanted to do was take a sleeping pill, get comfy in a cozy MacManus sandwich and sleep the entire flight to Ireland. I knew the possiblities of that actually happening were about as slim, seeing as the boys were being desperate for my attention today.

_"Aye!" Connor cried out, holding his ear, turning around from the front seat to punch Murphy in the shoulder roughly. "Dat really fuckin' hurt!" He whined. I rolled my eyes and gave Murphy a serious glare through the review mirror. He sat back, rubbing his shoulder gently while Connor held his ear._

_"Pussy." I heard Murphy mumble under his breath as he turned his head to look out the window. Before I could say anything Connor was already halfway in the backseat, Murphy's head tucked roughly under his arm in a headlock as Connor prodded him in the ribs with his knuckles as hard as he could. _

_A kicked from Murphy hit the back of my seat, sending me flying forward against the steering wheel, causing me to swerve into the left lane._

_"Fucking bastards!" I shouted, stopping the car on the side of the road, my breaks screeching to a halt throwing Connor back to the front seat with a loud bang as his ribcage connected with the dashboard. I sat back against the door and looked at both of them disapprovingly. _

_"Could you two possibly act like adults for just a couple days. Just until you meet my mother. That's all I'm asking. No shenanigans', no rough housing, no being loud and crazy. Just for a couple days. Once we leave to go meet your mother, I will let you fool around and be crazy as you want but fucks sake, you almost just got us killed!" I shouted at them angrily. They pulled their chin into the chests and frowned, looking way to innocent to be the MacManus twins that I knew._

_"Yes Ma'am." They both said at the same time. Connor sat forward, hands crossed calmly in his lap as I watched Murphy pull a cigarette from his pack, rolling the window down and ligting it up._

_"Thank you." I grumbled, pulling the car out onto the street again, towards the airport._

Murphy grabbed my hand as I scooted in next to him, sighing loudly, mentally preparing myself for this seven hour flight.

"Ye okay, Love?" He asked, leaning in so Connor wouldn't hear. I nodded and ran my free hand through my hair.

"Yeah, just stressed out about all of this." I explained truthfully.

In reality, I was shitting my pants wondering how I was going to explain to my very catholic parents that I was dating two men at the same time. Neither one of them was stupid enough to think that they're just friends, or that one of them was my boyfriend and the other was just his brother.

I don't think the twins could keep their hands off of me long enough to make my parents think that they weren't both involved with me.

Connor and Murphy had both told me that if they were ashamed of telling my parents about them, the would understand but that just made me feel guilty, and I think they had done it on purpose, those rat bastards.

"Ye need a blanket? Water? A glass o'wine?" Connor smirked as he took his seat on the other side of me, wrapping his fingers around my hand gently. Before I could answer he had his forehead pressed against the side of my head, his lips dangerously close to my ear. "I know dat we're gon' to Ireland under sad circumstances, but Murph an' I are gon' make sure dat ye have a helluva good time, okay?" He murmured.

How was it that Connor could just steal the breath right from my lungs without even trying. This gesture was supposed to make me feel better, I sincerely believe that he was being genuine when he told me this but he turned me to Jell-O. My heart raced in my chest as I squeezed his hand tightly, feeling myself grow excited by his voice in my ear and his breath on my skin.

All I could muster was a small nod before swallowing the lump in my throat. I suddenly realized that the boys had been holding both of my hands and got comfortable. Murphy sat, looking out the window as we started taking off, Connor's hand squeezed mine gently as the plane left the pavement underneath us.

"Scared?" I asked him, smirking. He scoffed and shook his head, but I could see the nervousness lingering in his smoky eyes. He flashed a toothy smile at me as I rested my head on Murphy's shoulder, closing my eyes, thinking of how lucky I was to have these two men in my life. I could feel myself falling for both of them, but I wouldn't let them know that.

"Oh dear." I said as the plane landed, jolting me awake from my deep slumber. I had slept through the entire flight, my eyes had closed as we had gotten in the air and I don't remember a thing after that. I heard Connor chuckle next to me as I sat up, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

"O'dear." He mocked me playfully. I couldn't help but smile as I swatted his shoulder softly.

Connor pulled his and my bag out of the overhead compartment, waiting for me to walk in front of him down the isle before shuffling clumsily behind me, my bag banging against every chair that he walked past. I shook my head as we stepped off the plane and into the terminal.

I couldn't help but speed up as we neared the entrance into the actual airport where my mother would be waiting. All I wanted to do was hold her and hear her voice. Smell her perfume.

As I entered the airport, I scanned the faced, looking for my mothers sweet face as I clenched my fists tightly in anticipation. I felt the presences of the boys behind me while I waited to see my mother.

Suddenly, there she was, holding her arms out for me with the sweetest smile I've ever seen plastered across her face.

"Ma!" I called out, running towards here with my arms outstretched. We crashed into each other, almost losing our balance as I wrapped my arms tight around her neck. "I missed you so much." I whimpered, feeling the tears streaming down my cheeks.

"I missed ye too, Dear." She whispered in my ear. As we pulled away I noticed her eyes looking past my head, I spun around and noticed the boys standing there, awkwardly.

I had completely forgotten they were with me when I'd seen my mother.

"Ma, these are… erm, uhh… Ma this is Connor and Murphy." I said after a moment of stumbling on my words. "They're The Saints." I whispered into her ear. She stood there, mouth agape for a moment before rushing to their sides.

My 4'11'' mother stood beside the twins, an arm linked in each of theirs as we headed out of the airport to the car. What was I? Chopped liver? I grumbled as I pulled my cigarettes from my coat pocket and lit up as soon as we got outside.

"Dear Mona, ye really shouldn't smoke." My mother chirped. I rolled my eyes as I inhaled deeply, crawling into the backseat of what looked like a fancy new car.

"Where did ya get this thing, Ma?" I asked as Murphy crawled into the backseat with me, Connor in the front seat with my Mother.

"Yer fad'er wanted one of those 'cool' lil' electric cars, so ye know what he did?" She asked, I smirked and flicked my cigarette into the ashtray that sat in the center console of the back seat.

"He went out an' bought one?" I asked, smirking at Murphy as I handed him my cigarette.

"Damn right e'did." My mother said as she peeled off out of the airport parking lot.

"Where is dad?" I asked, looking around the empty kitchen. My mother set her purse on the kitchen counter, sighing loudly as she pulled a bottle of Jameson from the freezer, setting it on the counter. She opened the cupboard and grabbed some glasses, setting them on the counter next to the bottle of whiskey.

"He's upstairs, gettin' th'guest bedroom set up fer ye." She explained, pulling the apron off the hook that was screwed into the wall next to the door that lead outside. "Make yerself some drinks while I get dinna ready." She said to the twins after they set their bags down.

"Yer ma' is my kind o'lady." Connor chuckled, nudging my mother with his elbow gently.

"S'too bad I'm married an' old enough ta be yer Ma." She teased, giving him an elbow right back in his ribcage softly.

I gawked at the two and rolled my eyes, grabbing the bottle of Jameson and headed towards the table, sitting down and taking a swig right from the bottle.

"Dear Mona, where are ye manners!?" My mother screeched, handing me a glass as I rested my elbow on the table.

This was a bad idea already. I was twenty-four and my mother was now treating me like a five year old again. In front of my boyfriends. But she didn't know that. Dear Lord, it was going to take much more than just a swig of whiskey for me to tell her that I was dating both of them.

"Mona!" My father exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen, rubbing his hands on his pant legs. He extended his arms and I stood up, meeting him in the middle with a warm hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"I missed ya, Pop." I smirked, wrinkling my nose at him. He hated when I called him Pop but I did it anyway, just to bust his balls.

"Missed ye too, Macree." He chuckled, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. Macree was an Irish term of endearment which meant 'my heart'. He called me that all my life and it never got old. I loved it from the minute he started calling me that.

"Pop, these are my… uh… er… Pop, this is Murphy and Connor MacManus, the two boys who were in the newspaper a could years back." I nodded, looking up at my dad.

"Nice ta meet ye." My dad extended his hand to the twins. "Ye can call me Carney." He shook the boys hands vigorously.

My dad looked around and noticed the bottle of Jameson sitting on the table. He smiled and threw his hands up in the air.

"I see Cathy broke out ta booze early." He teased, winking at my mother as she filled a pot with water.

"'Dey had a long flight, Carn. Dey need it."

"Damn right we do." Connor chuckled, grabbing a glass of the counter and pouring himself a decent amount before holding the glass in front of me. "See, Ma' I got manners." He teased, smirking at me evilly before tossing his shot back.

'I'm gonna kill you.' I mouthed to Connor. He smirked. I shook my head. 'In your sleep.' I added, still mouthing. Then I gestured for him to sleep with one eye open before grabbing a glass off the counter and filling it with whiskey. I gulped half the drink down quickly, then tossed the rest back through a wince.

"Girl, slow down." Murphy whispered in my ear, placing his hand on the small of my back. I froze at his touch and looked at my father, who also noticed his hand on my back and raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"You're a jerk." I grumbled to Connor as I helped the boys set up the pull out couch. He smirked a devilish smirk and tossed me one side of the sheet.

"I was just playin', Lass. Don' be mad at poor Con." He teased, giving me his best puppy dog eyes. I held my hand up at him and tucked the edge of the sheet under the mattress.

"I hope you get a stiff neck." I said with a sarcastic smile. I nodded towards the old, lumpy mattress. "And I hope you get back problems because of this mattress."

"Dat's so mean." He shook his head and crawled across the mattress towards me. "Ye should let me sleep wit'ya." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled my body against his torso, smirking up at me. I couldn't help but smile at him, kissing the tip of his nose gently.

My parents had gone to bed a couple hours ago after a couple drinks with the twins and myself so I felt a little safer with the boys acting like themselves with me.

"If ya get to sleep wit her, so do I." Murphy piped up, poking his head around the corner.

"Neither of you will be sleeping with me, thank you very much. If my parents wake up in the morning and find both of you in bed with me they wont be happy." I wrapped my arms around Connors neck and ran my long fingers through his hair, scratching his scalp gently. He leaned his forehead against my chest and let out a long, satisfying moan.

"Dear Lord girl, are ye trynna make me excited 'er some'tin?" He asked, looking up at me. He rested his chin between my breasts and smirked.

"Shut up." I pushed his forehead with my palm and yawned. "Okay boys, I'm going to bed." I explained, standing at the foot of their bed. "Give me love." I said, holding my arms out.

Both boys scampered around the mattress and kissed either side of my cheek, and Connor gave my ass a playful smack.

"I'm gon' make ye regret teasin' me wit' those nails." He smirked.

"Whatever."

"Lass." Someone whispered in my ear, shaking my shoulder gently. "Lass, wake up." Warmth danced across my neck and shoulder as I sat up, opening my eyes sleepily.

"What?" I grumbled, looking up to see Connor stripped down to nothing but his boxers. I gulped loudly and took in the marvelous sight. "Can I help you?" I asked, my eyes glued on his tight, hard abs.

"Yea, actually ye could." He smirked, crawling into bed with me, slithering under the covers with me. I rolled my eyes and lay down next to him but before I knew it, he was no longer next to me but instead, on top of me.

"Oh." I whispered as he looked down at me, his smoldering eyes making me lose any train of though I had.

"I need ye, girl." He whispered, leaning down and kissing me softly on the lips. His warm tongue pushed it's way into my mouth as I parted my lips for him, wrapping my arms around his neck, gripping the hair on the back of his head as I yanked his head back, glaring up at him.

"We need to be quiet and you have to go back downstairs when we're done." I nodded, making sure he understood.

Connor whined and pushed my legs apart with his, pushing his knee hard into my womanhood, making me gasp as he gripped my hips, moving my hips up and down gently onto his kneecap.

"Bu'Lass, th'mattress hurts me back." He whined, rocking me back and forth against him. I bit my bottom lip, once again losing all train of thought as I focused on the wetness accumulating between my legs.

"Okay… okay," I said breathlessly, "just… touch me, Connor." I closed my eyes and felt his hands leave my hips and move to the waist band of my sweats, pulling them down as I lifted my legs so he could pull them off.

"So eager." He smirked, leaning over, peppering kisses across my chest and collarbone as his fingers dances across the front of my lace panties.

He pushed a knuckle into the top of my slit, moving it up and down over my panties as he moved his kisses up my neck, nipping at my earlobe gently as I started rocking my hips against his hand. "S'it girl, work fer it." His voice was husky in my ear. I felt my breathe catch in my throat as I opened my eyes and looked up at him.

I sucked my lower lip between my teeth as he pushed his knuckle harder against my slit and moved it a bit faster. My legs twitched each time his knuckle moved over my clit, sending shivers down my spine as I reached up and gripped his shoulders.

"Fuck me, please." I whimpered, looking up at him with desperate eyes. "I need it so bad."

Connor smirked and pulled his hand away from my entrance. He pushed his boxers halfway down his thighs and moved my panties to the side.

"Ye ready fer 'dis, Lass?" He asked, pushing the head of his cock inside me. I nodded and wrapped my legs around his back, smirking up at him as he slowly pushed himself inside of me fully.

I groaned as he filled me, his cocked pulsed inside of me and I could feel his desire for me. "Jesus." I whispered into his ear as I lifted my head, looking between our bodies, watching his cock slowly reappear as he pulled out of me, then disappear as he thrust forward.

"Gorgeous sight, ain't it?" Connor growled. I rested my forehead against his as he quickened his pace, his thrusts becoming harder and more exact. It's like he knew exactly where my spot was and that's where he was aiming.

I gasped loudly as he fucked me, making sure to be quiet so I wouldn't wake my parents. "Fuck." I growled lowly in his ear, dragging my nails down his chest roughly as I felt the warm ball in my stomach. "Your gonna make me cum already." I whimpered.

"Not yet." Connor mumbled against my neck, sitting upright so he could flip me onto my stomach.

One hand wrapped itself in my hair and pushed my face into the pillow roughly. It muffled the sound of my loud moan when he pushed himself back inside of me roughly, gripping my ass cheek with his cheek with his free hand, using it as leverage. He thrust forward hard and I couldn't hold back another loud moan as the head of his cock scraped my insides with speed and force.

"I'm gonna cum." I mumbled into the pillows, gripping the sheets so tight my knuckles went white.

"Cum fer me, Mona." The way he said my name made me cum instantly. It was so smooth and sweet, like honey on a warm biscuit.

I came hard against him, pushing my hips back so that his thrusts pushed him deeper into my aching pussy. "Fuck, girl." He groaned as his thrusts slowed, then stopped as he came inside me.

These boys were lucky that I was on birth control because neither of them had offered to use a condom. Neither of them had asked me whether I was on birth control or not. Jerks.

I went limp in bed, wrapping my arms underneath the pillow I had been mumbling and moaning into and panted heavily. I felt Connor lay down next to me, wrapping an arm around my waist gently, pulling me close to him.

I smirked and wrapped the sheets around us and slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
